


Growing Up Fast

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon rescues and mentors a slave. Connected to the fic Violet. FLW/Charon. I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all happens so quickly.

One moment I am stumbling along as best as I can, trying to not let the fact that I haven't had water in four hours not effect me, the next I am watching a large figure appear over the horizon. It looks hellish, something out of a person's darkest nightmares. It only continues to look worse the closer it gets.

Its a ghoul.

He strikes up a conversation with my owner. Me and the three others I am linked together with stay quiet but hopeful. This ghoul looks terrifying, but any of us would be lucky to be bought into his service. If anything it would be a change of pace. Maybe he would be better, maybe worse. The most important thing for a slave to do is stay optimistic.

The ghoul seems to work out a negotiation with my owner, one of us will be bought today. I have often heard my owner say nasty things about these strange humanoid creatures. I suspect the only reason he intends to do business with this one is out of fear. This ghoul is too big for even all of us together to fight off.

"Any one will do" I hear the ghoul say. My owner smiles at his lack of concern for us. We are property after all. He turns and goes straight for the only female of our group, small blonde headed woman who only recently became part of our pack. Sadly I do not know her name, we aren't allowed to speak to each other. Her eyes are filled with fear, she will surely become this sick ghoul's plaything. Although I barely know her, I feel for her. We all have a common plight, and in some ways, I am her. I have known this fear, I will know it again and other fears like it. The other men and I have not been chosen today, but no one is ever safe.

"I'm sure you want this one." My owner says, shoving the girl up towards the ghoul. She falls on her knees, just as weak and dehydrated as we all are. I don't have to see her face to know she's crying, the small shake in her shoulder's gives that much away.

Something seems to turn, the ghoul's face holds a disgusted expression.

"You're sicker than I thought." He whispers. Before I know it the ghoul pulls the shotgun from his back and unloads two shells into my owners head.

My collar feels tight as I can barely wrap my mind around what my eyes have just seen.

As if nothing has even happened the ghoul calmly puts his shotgun away. He pulls out a copy of a map from a pocket in his armor.

"Take this." He holds it out towards the blonde woman. "It leads to The Temple of the Union."

The Temple. The place all of us have only ever heard about. A place that seems too good to be true.

The woman takes it with shaky hands, still unsure if she can trust our unlikely savior. Once his hands are free the ghoul produces two small pistols and three boxes of ammo from his pack. He slowly walks over and hands them to the two other men beside me.

"This should get all of you there. They will be able to remove the collars when you arrive." His voice is raspy, but strangely friendly. I wonder why he is even helping us.

After our shackles have freed us from each other he tells us to get going. The other three take off almost immediately, but something keeps me grounded.

I am staring at the unknown ghoul that just ended my fifteen year enslavement. With two shells he took down the man I was taught to fear and obey above all others. This ghoul, who has no attachment to me or anyone else that I served in slavery with has given hope and new lives to four souls today.

It occurs to me that I do not want to follow my fellow newly freed slaves to The Temple of the Union. I do not want to live in hiding as they will, only growing as strong as they can.

I want to be strong, I want to be feared.

I want to be like this ghoul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why aren't you running?" The ghoul says, probably tired of me staring so intently at him.

Its hard to produce words with his eyes on me like this. He not only appears powerful but with a simple look he seems to instill fear. I want so badly to do the same.

"I don't want to go to The Temple." I say with as much strength as I can.

"Why?" He almost growls, "Want to stay a slave?"

I quickly shake my head no. The lack of water and the hot sun beating down on my skin causes my head to get dizzy. He pulls a bottle of water out of his pack and hands it to me. The ghoul must notice how unsteady I am on my feet. I try not to guzzle it all down in one swallow.

"Why don't you want to go?" He asks again, what's left of his brow furrowed.

"I don't want to live in fear, I want to learn how to fight." I say with too much honesty. It is only after the words leave my mouth that I realize how childish they sound. For some reason my mouth decides to make the situation worse and say, "I want you to teach me."

The ghoul chuckles which surprises me. He doesn't look like someone who has ever laughed in his long life. Its strange to see his hardened face hold the small smile that follows the laugh.

"I blow your master's head off and you want me to teach you?" He asks, stepping a bit closer. I shake my head again feeling small in front of the ghoul's massive form. He has such a presence.

"I'm no teacher, kid." He says and turns away, "You better go catch up with the others."

It takes a moment, but finally it occurs to me: he's leaving.

"Wait!" I scream, running after him. I can't let him go. He is my only hope at becoming a man that I have left. No matter how loud I scream he doesn't look back. I rack my brain for anything I can say to make him stay. I can't watch him fade into the distance, I can't have this hope ripped from me right after it was given.

"You must have taught someone before! Please!" Something about that makes him look over his shoulder. I don't know what cord I have struck with him, but my brain screams at me to keep talking, keep him interested, convince him.

"I want to be strong! I want to live a life that means something! Please teach me. I don't want to die out here, I want a chance." I scream so loud my voice feels like it will give out, but it doesn't matter. I have to make him stay.

The ghoul stays still for a moment before turning back around to face me. He looks me dead in the eyes, "What's your name kid?"

"Gabriel...Gabe." I pant, wishing I had saved some of that water.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen Sir." I reply.

The ghoul shakes his head, "Don't call me that kid." I nod in understanding, only wanting to show respect for my newly found hero.

Everything is quiet. The ghoul and I spend what feels like forever just looking at each other, trying to figure out what will happen next. Finally he sighs and runs a hand over his face, "I'm going to regret this severely." He mumbles to himself.

"Alright kid," He says, adjusting his pack, "Let's go. We need to reach Megaton before dark."

Relief washes over me and the hope I feel gives me the courage to speak, "Can...can I ask your name?"

He shoots me the ghost of a smirk, "Charon."


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea what or where a Megaton is, but Charon assures me it isn't too far.

Our journey has been mostly one sided, I ask question and Charon tries to answer them with as little words as possible. I try to ask him about where he learned to be such a badass, but he won't answer that one. He just shakes his head or tries to change the subject.

"Please tell me." I beg, feeling once again like a child. Charon seems to easily have that effect on a person. He simply shakes his head like before.

"You're not from around here smoothskin." He observes, trying to distract me. Sadly, it does work. No one ever asks slaves about their lives. His question makes me feel somewhat important to him.

"I'm from farther south. My owner...he was bringing us all up here to start over. He said he heard that slavery wasn't really common in D.C. anymore."

Charon smirks, "Well, he was right about that."

"Why is it like that?" I have lived in many places during my life, some harsher than others, but all have been accustomed to slavery. It's almost an unspoken norm in the Wasteland. The slavers treat it as a gruesome hobby and anyone that doesn't like it isn't strong enough to stop it, at least not all together.

"Slavers got driven out." He replies shortly.

"How come?"

Silence.

I guess we're done with that topic. Even though Charon doesn't say much, he does control the conversation. I pick something else to focus on.

"Why are we going to this "Megaton" place?" Charon almost smiles at the way I say it.

"Because its home." He replies, removing his shotgun to shoot an approaching Molerat. Normally I would have felt fearful at any approaching enemy, but fear is a difficult feeling to find with Charon around.

"What's at home?" I press, wondering when my plague of questions will become to much to bear. Charon has been patient with me but I sense that his patience can quickly grow thin.

"Safety." He pauses and I think that's my answer, i'm surprised when he continues, "My family will be worried if we don't get back soon. I was only supposed to be gone for a few hours."

Family? What sort of family could a ghoul like Charon have? Being a slave most of my life has kept me from forming a lot of connections with people. I don't really understand relationships or how people live. Despite that, I have seen how ghouls travel in packs. They keep to themselves, only associating with other ghouls. I don't blame them, most humans treat them like shit. I assume this is what Charon has for a family. He lives among a group of ghouls that he is close to.

The idea makes me smile and I find myself a bit excited to meet Charon's family. I wonder if they will be just as strong as he is, or maybe he is the one that protects them. Maybe Charon can teach me how to protect a family of my own some day.

* * *

 

We reach a huge pile of junk that sits in the Wasteland like an enormous eyesore. This place doesn't look like it could protect anyone, its practically falling apart. I question the merit of Charon describing it as safe.

"That's Megaton?" I ask as the sniper on top of the junk town raises the protection panels to reveal the cities's door. The only thing protecting the cities's walls besides the sniper is a talkative Protectron.

"That's Megaton." Charon sighs with a small smile.

* * *

 

The town looks better on the inside. Although, any place that isn't a cage sounds good to me. The whole city is full of people, most of which seem to be happy. Honestly, its nice to be anywhere that isn't full of slavers, even if that place looks like a scrap metal heap.

It's getting dark so a lot of the residents are closing up their shops and getting ready to go home. One thing does confuse me, most of the people in this town are humans. Where is Charon's family? From what i've seen, humans and ghouls don't typically live in towns together, at least not where i've been.

He leads me up a ramp towards a big metal house. I can see that all the lights are on inside. This must be where Charon and his family live.

Before the huge ghoul opens the door he turns to me, "Just try to relax." He says. Suddenly I realize how nervous I am. What if Charon's family doesn't approve of him bringing a smoothskin, or a slave home unannounced?

"Oh, and my wife will probably want you to stay with us and have dinner. It's completely up to you what you do and where you stay. There's a common house inside the city."

I shake my head and try not to let my excitement show. I have seen many ghouls before but Charon is the first one I have ever really known. These people will be completely new to me, and possibly my first real chance at establishing friendships.

It is only once Charon turns the handle of the door that I realize I have overlooked something important about his statement. Charon said he had a wife, something I find even more unexpected than a family. Despite that it makes me smile.

Charon has a wife. Thats nice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Charon's wife is _nothing_ like I expected.

When the door opened I thought I would be suddenly surrounded by a large group of ghouls. I expected to either be welcomed or dismissed because I was unlike them. Instead, the door opens to a cozy looking home. It's filled with pre-war furniture, all in much better condition than i've ever seen. Seated in a salmon colored chair, legs propped up on a near by coffee table is a woman. She looks to be in her mid thirties, her long dark hair framing her small face. Her nose is tucked in a book, something called, _Paradise Lost._

For a moment I feel completely awkward, we have walked into someone else's home. But how could Charon make such an obvious mistake? Charon doesn't seem concerned at all, he plops his pack down at the door and begins to unlace his boots. Charon is making himself comfortable, but is this even his real home? It can't be.

All of a sudden the woman springs from the chair, her golden brown eyes wide as a smile grows on her face. "Charon!" She squeals with excitement. I watch with complete confusion as she throws her arms around the giant ghoul, almost knocking him over.

Charon smiles as he catches the woman that lunges into his arms. Compared to Charon she almost looks like a child, she can't be over 5'4. Charon pulls her into a crushing hug, the woman nudges her face into the crook of his neck.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"You said you wouldn't be gone too long, I was worried." The woman scolds once he finally puts her down. Charon just beams at her like he doesn't even care that she's reprimanding him.

"I got a bit side-tracked." He says, gesturing towards me.

Her eyes finally meet mine and that's when I realize that _this_ is Charon's wife. This short, smiley, pretty, _smoothskin_ woman.

Her bright eyed gaze doesn't stay locked with mine for long before her eyes move to the collar around my neck.

"Oh god," She says, her hand covering her mouth," we have to get that thing off of you."

Before I can even learn her name, or fucking process what is even going on here, she is already running off towards the back of the house. I only manage to glance at Charon before she's back, he gives me a small smile and sits down in one of the salmon chairs to finish taking off his boots. Charon's apparent wife has retrieved a set of tools. I wonder how she plans on getting this thing from off my neck. My owner said that only he knew how to take it off, if anyone else tried my head would explode like the nuke that sent the whole world to shit. The idea always made my stomach feel sick.

As if reading my thought she says, "Don't worry, i've done this plenty of times."

I give a nervous nod and let her get to work on the damned thing. Ideally I shouldn't put so much trust into the hands of a woman I have only just met, but I really want this thing off. Plus, if I can trust Charon, i'm almost sure I can trust her. She sits me down on the huge rug that covers almost all of the living room floor. I focus on the intricate patterns while she tinkers away with the last piece of my enslavement. When i'm not looking at the rug, i'm staring at Charon. I want him to look at me, but he just won't. I try to plead with my eyes for him to tell me what the hell is going on here. No luck, Charon relaxes in his chair as if we should all be as calm as he is. He even pulls out a cigarette and lights it, letting out a long puff of smoke.

The smell must tip the woman off. "Not in the house Chare." She's definitely his wife. The large ghoul just smiles and gets up without a word, taking his cigarette outside.

Once he's gone she sighs, "I'm almost done I promise, I know this can't be very comfortable for you,uh..."

"Gabe." I whisper, trying to ignore the way the collar cuts into my neck. I know she has to work on it from this angle, but it hurts so damn much.

"Gabe, thats a nice name. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier, I'm Kate."

"It's okay." I say, trying to stay as still for her as possible,"Where did you learn how to do this?"

I can feel her smile, "I've freed a good share of slaves in my day." Her voice is soft and I can easily see why Charon would love her. From our first meeting she has already proved to be selfless and kindhearted, at least in my book. But what Charon sees in her is not what's puzzling me, its what she sees in Charon.

Before I can inquire further Charon re-enters the home. I am suddenly less impressed by Charon's strength and skill and more concerned that his wife is doting on me in his presence.

"Everything going okay?" He asks, the question is direct at her,not me.

She shakes her head, "Mhm, me and Gabe were just getting more acquainted."

"Oh really." He smirks at me and I gulp. Jesus Christ he can be terrifying, especially looking up into his cold blue eyes. No wonder my previous owner didn't start anything with him, who in their right mind would?

"He didn't tell me where you met him though." Kate replies.

Charon walks into the nearby kitchen and returns with two beers. He places one by my hand and takes the other for himself. I look back at Kate, wondering if it was really intended for her.

She shakes her head, "I don't drink beer."

"It's for you if you want it." Charon urges and I take the beer with caution, trying to remember if i've ever had one. The taste is unusual, but the more I drink the better it gets.

"So, about how you met?" Kate reminds her husband.

"I went down a good ways past the Vault, found a slaver, lured him in, killed him, set them free," He takes a sip and points at me, "This one didn't want to go to The Temple."

"Slavers?" She asks in disbelief, "Around here?"

"We...we came from the south ma'am." I say softly.

Kate chuckles," Oh no, am I really getting old enough to be called ma'am?"

"You don't look it." Charon says with a sly smile and she winks back.

Its so odd to see him like this. Although I haven't known Charon for very long, this isn't like him. Almost the whole way to Megaton he was stone faced and silent, now he acts carefree and joyful. He props himself back up in his chair, sipping leisurely at the beer.

With a loud pop the collar releases it's hold. Kate jumps up with pure excitement and lets out a victory cry. I feel bare skin on the back of my neck for the first time since I was four. In a way I feel strange, almost incomplete without the ball and chain that has been holding me back all of my life, but at the same time I feel finally whole.

"Told you I could do it." She says with a confident smile. I have no words for how I feel, a thank you would not even begin to sum up the emotions, but I say it anyways. I finally take the time to also thank Charon for saving me and bringing me to his home. He of course waves me off as if his actions were nothing or something that anyone else would have done.

I stay seated on the floor rug while Kate picks up her tools and tosses the slave collar in the garbage, per my request. When she's finally cleaned up she sits in the neighboring chair beside Charon.

"Slavers, huh?" Kate finally muses, "Well I guess I haven't been doing my job well enough."

I don't know what she means, so instead of questioning I take the time to observe them. It's weird, but they do look like a couple, especially seated so closely to each other. I don't ask, but I wonder what brought two people who seem completely different together like this. How did they meet? I make a mental note to pry eventually, i'm sure the story is worth the wait.

After a bit Kate checks the time on her Pip-Boy and rises from her chair, "Damn it's getting late, and she's still not home."

"She went out alone?!" Charon almost growls, I am completely confused yet again. I feel more like I watching them from through a window than sitting right beside them.

"Not out-out. She went to Gob's for a bit, he said him and Nova needed help today."

Kate's words seem to relax Charon, he sips at his beer, the tension in his body fading away.

"She'll be back soon. We'll just have to start dinner without her." Her eyes lock on me, "You will stay for dinner, right?" Like clockwork I watch a knowing smile bloom on Charon's face. He was right, damn right. I shake my head and comply. It's not like I have any other choice, although I feel a bit bad that these people have to take care of me. I remind myself that Charon will teach me to be my own man, they won't have to put me up for long.

Kate and Charon work in the kitchen together while I watch. It's amazing, but Charon knows how to cook. Its yet another thing I would have never guessed by looking at him. Although, the ghoul seems to be just fucking full of surprises. They make some sort of steak that I have only ever seen my owner and his fellow slaver's eat. We were only fed when necessary, and never something so fancy. Despite that I get a whole big steak to myself. It feels so unnatural to have people wait on me, to cook me dinner and treat me as a guest. I have only ever been a service.

Kate sets the small dinning table while Charon puts the food out. Right before we all dig in there is a rustling sound as the front door knob jiggles.

"She's home!" Kate exclaims, rising to her feet. Charon follows her to the door.

She? It's the she they have been talking about since dinner started. This mysterious other part of there strange family, the next surprise that Charon has up his sleeve. I decided not to question when they started talking about "her," knowing it would all make sense eventually.

When the door opens a small blonde headed girl emerges. She immediately throws her arms around Kate and Charon, obviously happy to see them. She is young, maybe about fifteen or sixteen. I am too caught up in watching their embraces and smiles to pay attention to whats actually being said between the three.

It isn't until Kate walks the girl up to me that I realize who she is.

"Gabe, this is our daughter, Violet."


	5. Chapter 5

I sit across from the girl they call Violet. She looks at me with a curious smile that makes it hard to eat my steak or drink the second beer Charon brought me. I've never specifically been looked at by a girl like this. Something about her bright blue eyes makes my stomach nervous. To make matters worse, she reminds me of the slave girl my owner tried to sell Charon. Something about their shared blonde locks gives me sickening deja vu. No wonder it made her father mad.

"Where'd you come from?" She asks, with a smirk that I swear makes her look like Charon. As if she could look like either of them, especially him. I meet her eyes but can't speak. Violet doesn't act like it, I must appear completely disgusting to her. Her hair and skin is so clean, almost untouched. If she has any scars or imperfections her clothes hide them. Violet's appearance makes me violently aware of my own. My dark hair and body are matted with dirt from traveling, my clothes are ratty and torn. I look like a complete mess.

"Don't be rude Vi," Kate nudges her daughter,"Eat." Violet sighs and picks at her food for a moment before turning to Charon.

"Where'd you meet him dad?" She whispers. Charon tries not to look at her, but fails. He smiles and sighs. Man must have a soft spot for his daughter.

"A ways past the Vault." The ghoul answers, taking a bite.

"Why's he here?"

"Violet!" Kate hisses.

"Oh god!" Her eyes flash to me," I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it like that. I just...you guys have to fill me in on whats going on god dammit. I come home and all of a sudden we have a house guest that no one will tell me anything about." Finally someone as confused as me. Although Violet is only confused over one person, I am still reeling after meeting three.

"Watch your mouth." Charon growls in a low tone. I can only assume its in reaction to the cursing.

"Yes sir." She says flatly, eyes downcast.

Charon looks at me, his form even more intimidating while seated so closely together. "You tell her what you want her to know." He says, passing the torch to me.

I gulp as I once again find Violet's eyes on mine, even more intrigued than before.

"I...I'm from farther...south. I...," Some stupid part of me stops. I should just be honest with her, tell her that I have been in-slaved since I was four years old and her father freed me. Instead I don't say another word. For some reason I care what she'll think of me. It will only disappoint her to know i'm a slave. I wish I could tell her I had traveled with a caravan or I was brave like Charon and wandered the Wastes on my own. Telling her less is better than lying to her, or at least thats how I justify it to myself.

Violet shakes her head when she realizes thats all I have to say, "And the slave collar in the trash?"

My blood runs cold. Out of the corner of my eye I see the collar barely sticking out of the kitchen's wastebasket.

How the hell did she see that?!

When I look back at her, Violet is smugly waiting for an answer. Her eyes don't pity me, but they have a knowing look about them. Under pressure, I turn to Charon. He simply gives me the trademark family smirk they all seem to carry.

"No point in lying to women." He says, then points to Violet, "Good eye."

She nods and with a wink says" I learned from the best."

"You and me both had that mantra drilled in our heads more times than we can fucking count," her mother chimes in, "Always check your surroundings Kate." She mocks something that Charon must have said because he rolls his eyes and drinks from his third beer. To me, it doesn't matter who said it, as long as the attention is off of me and slavery.

"Your both forgetting I also had that shit drilled into my head." Charon shoots back a snarky response, "It was a bit worse in my day."

"Aww," Violet says, a distasteful look on her face," why'd you have to make it all sad?" Kate nudges her daughter and gives a disapproving look. However inappropriate this humor apparently is, Charon still gives a smile.

For a second Violet looks like she might ask me more questions until her mother steps in.

"It doesn't matter what you are," Kate says with a soft smile "we all have crosses to bear."

I give a small smile back, thankful that despite my situation they are willing to accept me. I breath a sigh of relief and begin to eat again, the fear of rejection passing. I still know so little about these people, but from what I can tell they are pretty well off. They live in a nice and well furnished house in a walled city away from any super mutant camps or slaver residences. It makes me feel guilty, but I wonder what struggle they could know. Everyone in the Wastes has problems, but its rare you find people this well off, much less a real family. My indiscretion forces me to tuck that thought away. They have been too good to me for me to think like that.

Thankfully, Kate changes the subject. "What did Gob need you to do?" More people i've never met, although I recognize the unusual name from her conversation earlier.

Violet looks down at her plate, "Inventory. I swear, whoever supplies Gob, that slimy looking asshole that comes by with his caravan every few weeks is ripping him off." She looks to her mother, "Gob acts like its not even happening, and I know he wouldn't want me to tell you but something has got to be done. Mom he has to send Nova out there, they won't even sell to him personally anymore. Even then, they give him half of what he needs for the full price. Its bigotry and- " Violet attempts to go on, but Charon stops her.

"Don't get your mother all riled up." He whispers. Its only when I look at Kate's face that I understand. She doesn't even seem to be present anymore, she's lost completely in thought. Her is face red and her brow is furrowed in anger. Kate looks like she's planning to wage war on whoever this shifty caravan salesman is. This isn't the woman I have seen thus far. To me she has been nothing but kind, before seeing her reaction I would have imagined Kate was always like that.

She stands up from the table with a dark smirk and heads off upstairs.

"Dammit Kate" Charon curses under his breath, I watch as he climbs the steps after her.

That leaves me and her all alone.

Violet sighs and shoots me a grin, "Well I guess dinner is over." She stands, pushes her chair in and starts to collect the plates.

It takes all the strength I have to speak to her again, "Uh...where...where are your parents g-going?"

Violet gasps, making her way over to the sink, "He speaks!" She seems to think its funny, but I don't get the joke. I fake a small smile anyways, trying to avoid how nervous I am.

"My mom's gonna go kick somebody's ass while my dad tries to stop her, so the usual." I shake my head, although I don't really understand.

Violet proceeds to wash the dishes, even mine. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the couple returns from down the stairs.

"I'm not shooting anyone." Kate declares with a 10mm pistol in her right hand.

"Then why the hell do you need that?" Charon asks, a look of distrust on his face.

"For...protection." Kate smirks back at him, and no matter hard he tries to hide it I see him smirk back. "I'm just going to talk to Gob. Vi's right, its pure bigotry."

"Smoothskin you know thats just the way things are." Charon sighs, running his hand over his face.

Kate waves off his comment, instead she turns to me, still seated at the dinning room table. "Oh Gabe, i'm sorry I forgot!" Kate puts her hand on my shoulder."We are all very happy to have you here. You will stay in Violet's room as long as you want and she can sleep on the sofa down here." She points to a sofa pushed against the wall.

"What?!" Violet whines from the kitchen, her eyes pleading with her mother. I never intended to take her room from her, plus the idea of sleeping in a girl's bed makes me uncomfortable.

"Stop." Kate replies assertively.

"I...I think I'll stay in the common house...Charon mentioned..." My eyes go to him," I don't want to impose." My voice is barely a whisper and i'm fighting to get my words out.

"No you can't stay there!" Kate looks at her husband as if he should have never suggested it. "At least stay at the hotel, Gob and Nova own it and their basically family. You will be comfortable there if you don't want to stay here."

I think it over quickly and shake my head. At least I won't be imposing on Charon and his family. Kate gives a triumphant smile. She tells me I can walk over with her. As we get ready to leave Charon pats me on the back, "Tomorrow at sunrise." My eyes grow wide, unsure of what he's saying. He sighs, "You want to learn right?" I shake my head wildly, ready for whatever it takes. I didn't think he seriously intended to teach me, but his affirmation brings me hope. Kate gives her husband and daughter a parting kiss, promising to be back soon. As we walk out the door Violet gives me a small smile and a wave. I try to return it, but feel like an idiot.

* * *

 

I don't get to speak to Gob and Nova much, but from what I can tell they are good people. After seeing Charon and Kate I am less surprised by their relationship than I would have previously been. Nova gives me the nicest room she has, per Kate's request. They leave me to settle in and shower while Kate talks over the supposed scam with Gob.

The hotel's bed is the first I will ever sleep on. I have slept many places, floors, cages, even out in the Wastes huddled up behind a rock, but never a bed. I take my time settling into it, noticing and enjoying the way it feels under my back. Having my own room is much more relaxing. I no longer feel the looming threat of my owner or the many dangers of the Wasteland. It feels odd to have freewill. I can go and do as a please, I can bathe when I am dirty, eat when I am hungry and sleep when I am tired. I no longer am bound by the ownership of another person. It's different, but comforting. That comfort helps me drift off into my first peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up way before the sun rises. Thankful for my good luck, I take the opportunity to mentally prepare myself for Charon's training. I imagine he will be tough on me despite the fact I know next to nothing about fighting. I know that no matter what this day will be difficult. Even though i'm scared out of my mind, I feel a strange rush of excitement. I finally have a chance to learn how to fight and shoot a gun, which a day ago would have been the farthest things from my mind.

I also prepare myself to confront Charon on a few issues. I want to know more about him and his family. It feels wrong to pry, but I deserve at least a little bit of information after yesterday. He practically threw me into his home with no knowledge of anything at all. Thank god some of my nerves have settled so I can gather the courage to ask him my questions. I blame it entirely upon the good nights sleep and shower.

I arrive at his doorstep before the sun has even come up. To my surprise I find Charon seated outside in an old metal chair smoking a cigarette. "About time." He sighs, rising from the chair. I take a deep breath and try not to let his size intimidate me. Secretly I pray I haven't kept him waiting too long.

"Why can't you smoke inside?" I ask boldly. My hope is that if I start with a lesser question Charon might be more open. Charon shoots me an odd look, dropping the cigarette and squashing it with his boot. I gulp, hoping thats not my answer.

"Kate doesn't like it." He replies

Shocked that I got a reply, i'm rendered speechless. I thought it would take more than that for Charon to talk.

"Lets go." He says, picking up his pack and heading towards the gates of the city.

"Wait!" Charon turns back to face me, obviously a bit annoyed. "I have more questions." I say with uncertainty. Maybe I shouldn't be testing him so soon. After all Charon, and I haven't been acquainted for very long.

"I just..." I mumble, "yesterday left me really confused."

The giant ghoul sighs and adjusts the weight of the pack on his back. For a second I wonder if he's changed his mind about training me. I feel embarrassed that I even wanted to ask such personal questions. Charon and his family have been so welcoming to me, I shouldn't want for more than i'm given.

"You get one question for every five push-ups you do." Charon replies.

"What? I mean...you'll answer them?"

"You need to build upper and core body strength. Your legs are fine, strong from all the walking, but you won't stand a chance without bulking up." He says, "I'll answer them, but you have to work for it. We have to make up for a lot of lost time."

I look down at my wispy arms, one hand finding my skinny ribs. Charon's right, and here I thought he would teach me how to shoot today. I'm not ready to hold a gun by a long shot. Charon turns his back and once again heads toward the gate. This time I don't protest, I follow him out into the Wastes. As I watch the sun rise it occurs to me that I don't ever recall doing a pushup.

* * *

 

"Five." Charon says and I feel like my limbs are on fire. He's taken me out by the old houses dilapidated from age and nuclear war. The fresh sunlight coats my body in the harsh way it always has, beating down without a shred of mercy. I can barely get my question out i'm panting so hard, but I know exactly what I want to ask. I spent a lot of my time last night and this morning going over how few questions I could ask to get the most answers out of him.

"Why did you save us...me and the others?" I stare up into the face of the ghoul who released me from my prison. He urges me to keep working my muscles while he mulls over his answer.

"Shared experiences." He lights another cigarette.

I give him the strangest look. What sort of mutual experience could Charon and I both have? I've only had one experience my whole life.

I almost drop out of position and flop on my stomach at the realization: He saved us because we were slaves. I quickly straighten back up and continue pushing against the ground, but my head is still swimming. I look up at Charon through my shaggy hair, he won't meet my eyes but I know he can feel them. He was a slave? Ghouls are common slave, but Charon? He's huge. I can't see anyone keeping him subordinate. Suddenly I have a dozen more questions for him, when my next five reps are over I try not to stray away from my plan.

"How did you meet your wife?" This is a layered question, Charon can't simply answer it with one word. I smirk with triumph knowing that I will get a better answer out of him this time.

"She saved me." He puffs on his cigarette, letting out a huge cloud of smoke. I wait for more but more never comes.

Of course thats it, its Charon. Only he could find such a short, but apparently accurate answer.

"You...have to answer...better." I say, struggling with the fire running through my muscles. "That tells me...nothing...which means i'm working...for nothing." I no longer care if I upset him, i'm too determined. If he wants me to work for knowledge he has to be willing to pay up.

Charon chuckles and takes another drag, " I guess you're right kid." Theres a small pause before I get my real answer.

"We met when she was nineteen in Underworld. She gave the bastard that owned me 2,000 caps and we've been together since." He gives the smallest of smiles, "Best thing that ever happened to me."

"She paid for you?" Somehow i'm even more confused than I was yesterday. Why would a slave want to marry and raise a family with their owner? I've never heard of something so fucked up in my whole life. I worry that the loving family I witnessed the day prior was all a facade.

He doesn't answer me until i've completed another five. "She had to." Charon explains, sitting on the ground in front of me. "I must have a contract owner. My enslavement is very different from yours."

I push out five more.

"How so?" I ask. Surprisingly, breathing is getting easier.

"I have a contract. I was conditioned to obey whoever holds it, I do whatever they ask even if it goes against my personal feelings. It can not be destroyed, it will only die when I die."

I can't stop myself from ceasing the exercise. My stomach feels sick as I imagine what kind of horror Charon has seen. I have only experienced my personal hell for fifteen years, Charon has had at least 200 to suffer in his. And his fate, by comparison is much worse. Charon was able to free me, but no one can ever really free him.

He notices i've stopped and demands I begin again. I do as i'm told. As much as I feel for Charon, I am impressed by his willpower. If I were him, I would have probably killed myself knowing freedom wasn't even a possibility. I always knew I had a slim chance at freedom, but at least it was a chance.

My next question arrives, and I notice that i'm becoming more accustomed to the pain coursing through my body. "Does Kate have your contract?"

He shakes his head yes. I almost go about my business, but I see the look in his eyes. For once, Charon is not done speaking.

"Kate has my contract in a very secure location that only the two of us know about. Violet does not even know." The large ghoul drops his cigarette, reaches out and grabs my chin. My heart shoots from my chest to my throat in less than a second. He crushes my chin in his strong scarred hand, "I trust you, I want to continue to trust you but if you betray me, if you even think about looking for my contract I will make your death so painful and slow that you will beg me to take you back to your owner." His voice is a threatening growl. Those ice blue eyes sending a chill up my spine. "Losing my contract means losing my girls, it could even mean their lives. I will let you and anyone else burn in hell before that happens."

It surprises me when I feel tears running down my cheeks. I shake my head wildly and promise to the ends of the earth to never tell Charon's secrets. Satisfied, he lets go and asks me to continue with my reps. "Sorry to be so hard on you kid." He says after a while, "It's important I can trust you. I don't trust many people." Still getting my bearings I nod and keep pushing. I'm too embarrassed to look right at him, ashamed that he was able to make me cry. Despite that, I can only think one thing over and over:

I want to instill fear like that.

Charon has so much to protect, and he does just that. I can't even protect myself, but with his help I can have the means to keep something or someone safe. He really is someone to admire.

"What about Violet?" I ask softly. Part of me wishes Charon would tire watching me, but the other part wants to keep pushing myself to my limit.

"What about her?" He replies, whats left of his eyebrow cocked in question. It makes me feel embarrassed for even asking.

"I just meant...how did...I mean...ghoul's can't-" I stumble over my words like an idiot.

"She's adopted." Charon pulls a knife from his boot and plays around with it. "Kate and I found her in D.C. while scavenging, someone abandoned her there as a baby."

Suddenly the guilt I felt yesterday makes a painful return in my stomach. I had assumed that because these people were well off that they didn't know hardship. Obviously, I was completely wrong. I want to apologize, but I feel that it would only make matters worse.

I also gain more respect for Kate and Charon as parents. They essentially saved Violet's life by adopting her. They gave her a chance she never would have had without them.

Before I can reach my next five, Charon tells me we are done for the day. I suspect he's had enough of the constant questioning. I can't really say anything, he's been a good sport about it all.

When I get up my chest and arms sting something awful.

"You've got to stretch." Charon informs me and I do as he says.

"Thank you for talking to me." I feel its necessary, conversation doesn't seem to be something that Charon is completely comfortable with.

He smirks and shakes his head, "You caught me on a good day."

"I still have more questions." I inform him.

"Oh I know kid, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks I spend most of my time training with Charon. We work from morning until he or I can't bare it any longer. Despite my questioning, Charon won't answer anything I ask. He just tells me to keep going, or work harder. So I keep working, I sleep and eat at the Saloon, I make friends with Charon and Kate's extended family, and try to keep my curiosity at bay.

It isn't until we arrive back at Megaton on my second full week of freedom that I see Kate or Violet again. Charon takes us back to his home where both of them are waiting for us. Kate whispers something to Charon about going after a pack of raiders that have been threatening to grow too big. Before I know it Kate is shoving supplies, food, and bullets into four packs, one for each of us. It doesn't dawn on me that they intend to take me with them until she hands me mine.

"I can't even shoot a gun." I say with wide eyes and a shaky voice. Still, Kate pushes a small hand gun into my palm.

"Can you point?" She asks, a smirk on her lips. I look to Charon who is too busy tinkering with his own shotgun. My second glance is towards Violet who urges me with her eyes to answer.

"Yes." I say, barely audible.

"Can you pull the trigger?"

Physically yes, but can I do it mentally? What if every shot I take misses? What if my shots are the ones that end up counting? The idea of failing any of them terrifies me. I haven't known them for very long, but they've given me so much.

"Yes." I attempt to say with more confidence.

Kate smiles, "Then you can shoot. It's not as hard as some people like to make it." Her eyes flit to Charon who doesn't miss her dig at him. I don't really need to know the story behind this one. If training with Charon has taught me anything, its that he takes everything seriously.

"It is more difficult than that." He replies, loading his shotgun. The beast of a weapon makes a loud clicking nose that scares me and makes me jump.

"Then explain how I did it?" Kate turns to Charon, "I had only ever shot a BB gun, and never at anyone."

They continue on, mentioning something about coming out of a Vault. I keep my mouth shut but wonder what that could possibly mean.

Violet watches her parents pick on each other, twirling a knife in her hand. When she notices i'm watching she smirks and rolls her eyes. I can only imagine that she's heard this one before.

Eventually Kate lets Charon win and goes back to packing things for our trip. Charon takes the gun from me and inspects it. For a second I think he's going to take it away, but as soon as he's cleared it for use he gives it back.

"Can...can I really do this?" I ask him. Over the past weeks we haven't covered anything close to weapons. All of my training so far has been focused on building muscle mass and becoming more aware of my surroundings. And while I can't say I haven't been excited to learn how to shoot, I didn't expect it to be thrown right into the action.

Charon looks me up and down, then looks towards his daughter and wife. "You'll be fine, just stick toward the back." He mutters, almost to himself.

"Vi" Charon calls to his daughter. Her eyes light up and she nods her head in acknowledgement, still playing with that damn knife. I briefly wonder how she learned to fling such a sharp blade around with that much confidence. Then I realize how stupid it that question is: Charon is her father.

"Stick to the back with Gabe." He commands. Violet smiles at me and nods toward Charon. I'm less struck that Charon used my name and more terrified about being paired up with Violet. The blonde moves to my side once Charon goes to help her mother. Her gaze makes me uncomfortable as usual and I suddenly can't look up from the gun in my hand. I try to focus on the weight of it, wondering how i'm going to lift it to kill someone. Then theres the idea of killing someone...

"Don't feel nervous, this will be fun!" Violet says, pulling me out of my mind. I'm forced to meet her blue eyes and bright smile. Before I can calculate an appropriate reaction I let the stupidest grin spread out across my face. I know its stupid because Violet giggles and shakes her head. Her laughter makes me lightheaded and I have to stare back down at my gun.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

When the gates of Megaton close I can feel my heart in my throat. I've lived my whole life in the dangers of the Wasteland, but i've never had so much to lose. Plus, i've never held the responsibility of four different lives in my hand. I look at the gun, which Violet has informed me is a 10mm Pistol.

Charon walks at the front of the pack, Kate behind him, then Violet, and then me. I know that i'm last because i'm the weakest and the least experienced. That's also why Violet was assigned to look out for me on our journey. I have only ever seen Charon fight, but the comfortable way his wife and daughter hold their guns tell me that they've got a lot of skill. I feel safe, but utterly useless amongst them.

On our way Violet shows me the ins and outs of my gun. She loads and unloads it, then hands it back for me to practice.

"It's not too complicated. You've just got to be more confident. " She reassures, giving my arm a playful punch. Despite that I still feel completely intimated by the heavy handgun.

Its silent for a few minutes before Violet speaks up again. "I wanted to apologize for being rude when I first met you." Something about the way she looks at me makes my stomach do flips. "I'm just not used to my dad bringing strangers home. He never does that."

"It's okay." I say, looking down at my feet. For some reason I can never speak to her and maintain eye contact.

A few more silent minutes pass. "Where are we going?" I whisper to Violet once I get up the courage. Her father leads us down the hill from Megaton and through what remains of Springvale. I haven't been out this far, not since Charon brought me home to his family.

"Mom said they were hiding out in the old grocery store." Violet replies, twisting her blonde hair up in a messy bun.

"Who's they?" Kate had said they were raiders, but what type of raiders require a whole team to take them out? I gulp, maybe they are more fearsome than any I have encountered before.

Violet waves off my nervousness, "They're just raiders, but they've been terrorizing wanders traveling to Megaton and beyond. Or at least that's what travelers have been telling Gob." She shoots me a devilish smile that gives me chills, "Plus mom doesn't like them to get too powerful. We have to stamp them out early on."

I look up the line at Kate, fighting Charon for the lead as we walk through the rows of houses.

"Why is she so concerned?" It comes out a little worse than I intend, but where i'm from people don't stick their necks out for others. And those that do are not women. The only powerful women I have ever seen have been slavers, and even their authority ended where any male slaver's began. I've never been sexist, but Kate doesn't exactly look the part of a hero. Despite how strong she looks and her confidence with a weapon, she seems more like the doting mother i've experienced.

Violet can barely contain her laugh, "Oh my god..." She says, " You really don't know."

Dumbfounded I just look back at her, my face turning red. I don't know what?

I chock it up to one of their family's famous mysterious secrets and leave it at that. Theres no point in asking, one answered question will just lead to ten more. Violet seems content on dropping the subject after shaking her head and saying, "Wow."

* * *

 

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the Super Duper Mart. The building looks relatively peaceful on the outside, and most of it is still intact. Kate stops us at the entrance of the building, a big smile on her face.

"Alright! This is going to be good." She beams with excitement, "Chare, Vi, you both know how we do things, but Gabe doesn't."

"Please don't give a speech." I hear Violet mutter from behind me as she loads bullets into her assault rifle. Charon smirks and goes to stand by his daughter, pretending to help her.

"Let your mother have this." He whispers.

They are both apparently out of Kate's earshot because she just keeps talking. "I know you don't have much training yet, hell you've never even shot a gun," She giggles at that part, making my ignorance painfully clear, "but Gabe, I promise you'll do fine. Just stay behind us and shoot at whoever you can, well, not us of course." With that she gives me a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Kate sits by the door of the beat up store, fiddling with her Pip-Boy.

I'm shaking i'm so scared of going into the building in front of us. What if one of them dies, what if I die? Before being rescued the idea of death wouldn't have been so bad, but now I have too much to lose. My mind is racing and its all I can do not to drop the pistol from my trembling hands.

All of a sudden I feel a strong presence behind me. I look up and meet Charon's eyes, he looks almost apologetic. "I know you're being thrown into this...Kate wanted you to come, said you...you wouldn't feel like family if we didn't invite you along." He sighs, "Just take a couple of test shots." Charon gestures towards a line of Nuka Cola bottles Violet is setting up on the ground. When she finishes she smiles and backs away from the line of fire.

Soda bottles have never made me feel so anxious. I take a deep breath as I load the 10mm the way Violet showed me. The kick-back feels like taking a hit from a super mutant's sledge. The gun almost flies out of my trembling hands, but somehow I manage to regain my grip. The first shot misses, but I try again. I focus more on aiming this time instead of simply shooting. The second shot gets a little closer, flying right by one of the bottles. I bite my lip and channel everything i've got into the third shot, the sound of shattered glass makes me elated. I let out a deep breath and smile. Maybe this won't go so bad after all.

When I look up I find Violet smiling proudly at me and Charon smiling as much as he can.

"Not too bad." Violet says.

Charon shakes his head but says, "It will be different in there."

My stomach falls again at the sight of the Super Duper Mart. The Nuka Cola bottles stood still, raiders won't. Plus the added feature of them firing back at us. I gulp and once again feel completely useless.

Kate looks up from her Pip-Boy and calls out, "We all ready?" She doesn't look nervous at all, in fact she seems completely at home. Violet and Charon look ready to go too, both of them moving towards Kate immediately.

Then theres me, still standing in front of the line of Nuka Cola's like a scared kid. I know I have to be strong, the only way to learn is to gain experience. It's terrifying, but how can I be a man without this? Shooting and killing are two of the most basic requirements in the Wasteland, I know this, I've seen it all my life. But when you grow up as a slave you're usually the one being killed or shot at. No one has ever given me and gun and asked me to fend off those that try to hurt me.

Violet clears her throat, "You ready?" She asks. I meet her eyes, and suddenly feel determined. I have to do this. I want to make all of them and myself proud.

I sigh and look up at the outside of the building one last time.

"I hope so."

 


	8. Chapter 8

The inside of the building is dark and dank. Everything seems to glow with an unusual blue.

I can hear muffled voices off in the distance, but they seem to not have noticed us. Charon stays put at the doorway, scouting out the store. His light blue eyes pierce everything, resting for a moment on each enemy. Meanwhile, Kate leads Violet and I around a corner into a small covered section. She paves the way but I still look out for anything I could cause to make noise. Charon had started me on basic stealth after all, and this is not the time to let him down.

Kate leaves us there, giving a thumbs up before she crawls back to the doorway. I turn to Violet, confused. Before I know it her face is inches from mine. I can feel her warm breath against the side of my face, her lips close to my ear. She whispers, "We'll be safer back here." I don't breath until Violet's backed off. Once i've got my bearings and my heads stopped spinning, I shake it in understanding.

Violet and I sit with our backs to the counter. She checks her rifle and I attempt to do the same with my pistol. There is a lot riding on this whole outing. My impotence could cause any if not all of us to die. If we live, the way Charon views me will change. A positive or negative change I cant decide yet.

I wonder how Violet is keeping calm. She's focused, as if she's done this a million times. Meanwhile my hands won't stop shaking and my heart threatens to beat out of my chest. I pull my knees up to my torso, hoping to calm myself. Instead I make a grave mistake, my back hits the counter too hard and the force sends an empty Nuka Cola bottle crashing to the floor. Violet's eyes meet mine immediately. Now both of us are scared.

All of a sudden I hear a gruff voice, "Who the hells there?"

_I've fucked everything up._

After a moment Im surprised to hear Kate's voice break the silence.

"Wheres your leader?" Her voice is stronger than what i've heard.

With a laugh the same gruff voice replies, "Who the fuck wants to know?"

Violet and I just stare at each other, listening to the conversation without any clue of whats actually going on.

I hear a few footfalls followed by several gasps.

"Its _her_." A new voice whispers.

My brow furrows, her? I wonder for a moment if Kate is known for protecting Megaton. Maybe those that mess with the town's residents and travelers feel their families wrath.

"I ain't scared of her!" The gruff voice yells. Funny, he sounds a bit scared.

"You and your friends have been hurting nearby wanderers, correct?" Kate again.

"So what?" The gruff voice says, "It's what we do, right boys!" He riles up the rest of the raiders who whoop and holler in agreement. My face goes pale, you can hear exactly how many there are. Judging by the voice, our odds don't look good. I hear a small sigh from Kate.

Violet turns to me, leaning in closely again, "When I squeeze your hand stand up and start shooting." Her words ghost over my ear and once agin i'm completely lost. She takes my hand and I have to look away and pray the dark shadows hide my blush. I can practically hear her smile when she whispers, "Please, if you can, try not to shoot my parents."

"Alright, have it your way." Kate says.

Violet squeezes my hand hard, I guess to really get the point across. Surprisingly my shaky legs allow me to stand. Finally we can both see the enemies we face, ten raiders heading straight for Kate and Charon's direction. It's only when I begin unloading my gun that I realize none of them know we've been hiding. Violet and I are the surprise attack.

I spray bullets, which is a good plan at first. Soon the pack of raiders start dropping like Bloatflies. I keep the 10mm rested against the counter, both hands holding on for dear life. I can't be certain how many of my bullets actually make contact, especially considering how well everyone else is doing. Charon is ruthless. He kills who he can from afar with his shotgun, but when the pack thins he starts gutting them with his knife. Its a nice reminder of how happy I am to be on their side.

Kate picks them off from a safe distance a focused expression fixed on her face. I notice that Violet has the same focus as her mother. But unlike Kate, Violet curses whenever she reloads.

The last raider is treated to Charon's knife across his throat. When he falls to the ground a small wave of relief washes over me. Somehow we've all managed to survive the whole ordeal. Charon and Kate make their way towards the back of the store, scouting out for any more raiders.

Violet pats me on the back and gives me a big smile, "Not too bad for your first time."

"H-how many do you think I hit?" I stutter, still recovering from the adrenaline rush.

Violet hops over the counter, staring at the pile of raider corpses, "Hm, I'd say none." She whips around, flashing me another smile, "But you didn't cry so thats something!"

Stare blankly at her until she erupts in laughter. The sound is so joyful that I laugh along with her.

"Next time try to aim at a single raider, not all of them at once." She giggles, referring to my bullet-spray technique.

I rub the back of my neck, letting the pistol relax in my hand, "Well, heh, at least I didn't shoot your parents."

Violet wipes her eyes, "Thank god. They both would have killed you over the other."

I laugh nervously, imagining the unspeakable horror Charon would have brought upon me if one of my bullets even grazed Kate. Violet slings her rifle over her shoulder and winks, her blue eyes sparkling. My stomach feels like its full of air, but in the most amazing way. _She looks really cute like this. Wait,...what?_

We stare at each other for a moment, an uncomfortable silence around us. "What?" She asks. I just shrug. "You've got this dopey look on your face," Violet snickers, playfully punching my arm. I shake my head and shrug once more, "It's nothing."

Its not nothing. I want to say something, but I can't. I want to tell her that things feel different between us, different than anything i've ever felt with anyone before. I've never really had friends, slavery didn't allow for that. I want to tell her that she's my first.

Instead I just watch her watching me, hoping this will never end. That is until something behind Violet catches my attention. I can barely make it out at first, but soon it becomes painfully clear. A raider limps towards us, clutching a pistol in his hands.

I don't know how to process what I'm seeing. In the back of my head I know I should say something, but I don't. My throat has closed up and my hands are trembling again. The only thing I can do is try to kill it. As I pull my pistol up to my line of sight Violet's eyes grow wide, "What the hell are you doing?" She sounds frightened, but doesn't make a move. All I can do is watch down the view as the raider gets closer.

It isn't until he aims for the back of Violet's head that I take my shot. I know I'm not an expert marksman, but I can't just sit back and watch. I succeeded in not getting them killed so far, I'm not about to change that.

Although I am shaking with fear, I take the cleanest shot I can manage. The bullet actually hits and I'm surprised when I see the raider fall to the ground. _I did it._

It isn't until the raider hits the ground that Violet looks behind her. She turns back to me as soon as she realizes whats happened, shock plastered all over her face. Before I can explain myself Charon appears, stepping in front of me.

"What the hell we're you thinking?!" He growls at his daughter, "What did I always tell you?"

Violet gulps, her voice a shaky whisper, "T-To never turn my back on an enemy. I'm sorry daddy I just-"

"You could have been killed," He hisses. Before he can go any further Kate stops him, "Chare, that's enough." Her voice is stern and she shoots him an icy glare.

He looks at his wife then back at Violet. She's trying her best, but the poor thing is tearing up. Charon sighs and takes her shoulders in his big hands. "I'm sorry Vi," He whispers, pulling her in for a hug. Violet shakes her head and returns the embrace. "I'm sorry, I just...I can't-" He repeats, desperately trying to explain himself. But Violet silences him, patting him on the back as she whispers "It's okay dad, I know."

Then Charon turns to me, a pained look on his face, "You...you did good kid. Thank you."

I want to say something but all I can do is nod. Charon has never thanked me for anything, not that I've done much for him. The look of honest gratitude makes his cold blue eyes just a little bit softer.

When the tension has faded we all take what we can from the old grocery store. The raiders had a surprisingly good haul. Violet and I search around the counter we had hidden behind.

"You okay?" I ask, reaching down to pick up a box of ammo left on the floor. Violet smiles softly and shakes her head, "He means well, just gets kinda impulsive when he sees someone pointing a gun at me." She laughs it off and the tears are no longer threatening to run down her cheeks. I try to smile back, but somehow it doesn't stick. Violet sighs, "I guess you really did win then, huh?"

My brow furrows and Violet giggles, "You didn't cry. Guess it's harder than I thought."


End file.
